


Making it right.

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during All Hell Breaks Loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicoliol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/gifts).



It wasn't the first time he'd said these words. It's important to know that.

_As long as I'm around, nothin' bad's gonna happen to you._

No, it wasn't the first time, but it was the first time Dean failed.

Jake's running towards Sam in haste, a knife in his hand that Dean just barely makes out. The smile he was wearing falls from his face. "Sam, look out."

Dean sees the look of shock on Sam's face when the knife digs into his back. "No! Sam!"

Dean doesn't even watch Jake after that, can't look away as Sam crumbles to his knees. 

There in a flash, he's right across from him, just in time to catch Sam as he falls forward, limp. "Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you."

Dean checks his face, hands smoothing down his cheeks and then he's patting his back. The moment Dean feels the warm blood coat his palm, the moment he sees it, he knows.

He knows, and he lies. "Hey, look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me.We’re gonna patch you up, okay?" They couldn't even if they had the best surgeon right now. The position of the wound is too perfect and too deep. 

"You’re gonna be good as new. I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take you care of you. I’ve got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!"

One job, and he's failed. "No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God. Sam!"

_____

Sitting on a chair beside a rickety bed, mattress stained and frame rusted, Dean sighs, blinking a few times.

If Dean squints, he could fool himself into thinking Sam is just sleeping. His color's still good, body still warm for the most part, but he knows the way his brother's heart isn't beating, sees how his chest neither rises or falls. There's nothing but emptiness under Sam's eyelids.

There are so many things Dean could say right now, promises he wanted to keep, and the words lie stagnant on the tip of his tongue.

_I'm gonna miss you._

_It's not your fault._

_I should have protected you._

"You know, when we were little-- you couldn't been more than 5-- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time?"

Dean's eyes are watering, but he barely notices, only wipes his face so he can see Sam better.

"I remember I begged you-- 'Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know.' I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... "

There's a tightness in his throat like he's never felt before, not even when their father died.

_I love you._

Dean stands up, mind already half-way planning what he's going to do. 

 

"What am I supposed to do? Sammy...God."

 

It's done, the decision made, but he asks again just to make sure no one's going to stop him. Kicking the bed, his voice raises, angry with himself for failing, angry with Sam for forcing his hand, for dying. 

"What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?!"

And selling his soul, his worthless, meaningless soul is nothing compared to getting his brother back.

Nothing at all.

He won't fail. Not again.

_As long as I'm around, nothin' bad's gonna happen to you._

Sam's going to have the best damn year of his life. And then, after that? Well, Dean won't be around to fail him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
